Forgiven
by happyfacerajan
Summary: GENDER-BENDER! Gajeel/Gadge Levy/Levi When Gadge becomes a part of Fairy Tail, Levi's life is sent spinning. All the crap that Levi's been through, had to do with Gadge. In the end, can everything be forgiven? Rated T for Gadge's language and romance.
1. A New Member

Levi's POV

I didn't think she'd take that hit from Laxus for me. I also didn't think that I would ever forgive her for hurting Dray, Jona, and I. But even through all the twists and turns of life, I definitely didn't think I'd fall in love with her.

Gadge's addition to Fairy Tail discombobulated everyone. Well, that wouldn't be exactly correct. Gadge's addition to Fairy Tail discombobulated almost everyone. When Dray and Jona were burning with rage, I was sitting peacefully, my book in hand. Her eyes landed on mine for a second, but she quickly looked away. I barely felt any rage or anger, but when she was punched in the stomach, I felt the urge to rush forward and defend her. I stopped myself. _Why would you help someone who tried to kill you and your family?_ I still clearly remembered the pain of ribs breaking, but I also remembered the look of sadness and regret in her blood red eyes before I blacked out. Was it possible that she truly wished she had never done such things to me? And why would she join Fairy Tail if she wasn't? I stood up and touched Dray and Jona's shoulders.

"Let's go." I said. They looked seethingly at Gadge before looking away and nodding, following me out of the guild.

Gadge's POV

A step outside Fairy Tail's front doors, I hesitated. My hand was mid-way to the door knob, but dropped to my side before I could pull. I knew that I would not have any fans in Fairy Tail, and that didn't bother me. I was even prepared for tomato throwing and protest signs with pictures of me with bullets through my head. Those didn't bother me either. So why did I hesitate? _Pull the door for fuck's sake!_ I thought. _You'll have to face him...them...eventually. _Levi's limp body hanging on a tree came to my mind. I clutched my head. What will he do? Will he try to kill me? That's what I would do, if I was in his position. I could handle his two little guard puppies, but what would I do if I saw that blue-haired man being held back from punching me over and over and over again? _What do you care what he thinks?_ I banged my face on the side of the guild's wall, and shook my head. I rubbed my sweating palms on my jeans and opened the guild doors. My eyes scanned over all of the faces, and I could name only a handful of them. Including Levi. How did I remember his name? Out of all the people, why him? A second or two of silence, then hell. I was pushed up against the wall by a wall of fists, but I did not resist. I slumped to the floor when a hand landed a punch straight to my gut.

"What are you doing here? Going to destroy our guild again?" I heard Natsa's voice, but did not move from my spot on the floor. I felt someone kick me in the ribs and I slumped over. I settled myself for pummeling them in my mind instead of in reality.

"Go back to some dark hole in the ground!" Kick.

"Leave our guild alone!" Punch. I waited for a blue head to come at me and pummel me, but none came.

"Wait until Master hears about this!" My scalp felt like it was being burned and peeling off when someone took a fistful of my hair and lifted me up a foot into the air.

"STOP AT ONCE!" Master Makarov jumped off the top floor's balcony and walked calmly through the mob of guild members to me.

"IS THIS HOW WE WOULD TREAT A FELLOW GUILD MEMBER?" Makarov said. He stopped in front of me and whoever was holding me by my hair dropped me and a fell again, but did not move or flinch even through the pain.

"A fellow guild member?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you hinting at, Master?"

"As of today, Gadge is now a member of Fairy Tail and you will treat her as you would any other guild member. There is no objecting, and if I see any trouble, I will punish you personally. Got it?" The guild was silent.

"Marco-Jean, the stamp..." The so called 'Devil's child' hurried away and returned with a Fairy Tail shaped stamp. I pointed to my left shoulder, and I could feel slight pressure being applied, followed by a strange burning-cooling sensation.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said. I nodded. I stood up and looked to Makarov. He nodded, and I tuned on my heels and left the guild without a sound.

Levi's POV

It had been a month since Gadge had joined Fairy Tail, and she still had not spoken to me. I didn't know if I was wishing to come up to me, but I definitely wasn't going up to her. I mean, what would I say? 'Oh hello, I know you knocked me out and tied me to a tree, but can we please make up?' No. So here I wait. Sitting here, reading, waiting for something to happen. Nothing ever does. Sometimes, I feel someone staring at me, and when I turn around, Gadge quickly looks away and busies herself munching on random metal beam. I hear the guild doors open, and Dray and Jona walk in.

"Where were you! I was soooooooooo worried!" Jona said. I smile and push up my reading glasses.

"Sorry, I forgot my book here yesterday, and I just came by early to pick it up!" Dray and Jona didn't think anything of my lie, and hugged me.

"We were just really worried! What if you had gotten kidnapped?" I pushed them away.

"You both know I'm not done in that easily!" I said. They nodded and went off to the bar to get a drink. Gadge was sitting there too, and they shot death glares at Gadge. She rolled her shoulders and swiveled her chair slightly to move away from them.

"Can't even bother to look at us? Is that how much you hate us?" Dray suddenly said. Gadge didn't reply, but the guild became silent.

"Why join us if you can't even bother to talk to anyone?!" Jona screeched. She lunged at Gadge, and landed a punch on Gadge's cheek. I stood up and my chair fell backwards.

"Stop!" I said, walking over to them. They didn't listen and kept punching Gadge again and again, Gadge's body being jostled back and forth. I slapped both Dray and Jona.

"What are you thinking? Can't you see I've already moved on? The reason she isn't talking to anyone is because no one has forgiven her! If I was her, I would have done the same thing! I would have isolated myself and not made any friends! Have some perspective!" I felt my cheeks burning and I stormed out of the guild.


	2. A Punch for Forgiveness

Gadge's POV

He didn't have to do that. He didn't need to defend me. He didn't need to protect me. The little shrimp can't even protect himself, so why protect me?

"Sorry, I guess. It really should be you saying sorry, but after what Levi just did..." Jona awkwardly stood in front of me. I jutted my chin to her, and she ran after Levi.

"Sorry..." Dray murmured. I didn't do anything, just watched them leave the guild. _After what just happened, I guess that gives me permission to talk to Levi?_ I went back to my drink and waited for Levi to return.

"It's been two hours. Do you think Levi's coming back?" I heard Natsa say to Graya. I eavesdropped on them from my place on the edge of the room.

"No. The emotional thing for him is too much. He's like a little glass vial you know? He was filled up a little too much. Probably not coming back until tomorrow." Graya replied. Marco-Jean made his way over to them and sat down.

"He's so fragile... I hope he becomes really happy with some girl soon..." Natsa looked suspiciously at him.

"Are you hinting at something? Have you found out someone who likes him?" Marco-Jean shook his head.

"I don't know at all. I usually have some idea, but nothings coming to me." He looked over to Levi's pile of books that were scattered on the floor and table.

"Oh no. He left all of his books here. I don't live near him, do either of you?" Natsa and Graya both shook their heads.

"I'll take them." I said. Marco-Jean looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Of coarse I'm sure. Give me the books and I'll take them." Marco-Jean nodded.

"Just let me put the books into a bag..." Natsa and Graya exchanged glances.

"Problem?" I asked. Natsa backed off.

"No, of coarse not." Natsa and Graya walked off a little way before giggling together. _Whats their problem?_ Marco-Jean returned with a big trash bag full of books.

"Here you go!" I took the bag.

"Thanks." I walked a few blocks before I stopped. _Where am I going? _I looked up and down the streets. _I'm such a dumbass, I don't even know where he lives! _I took out one of the books and breathed in deeply. _Mmmm... smells like apples and book pages... _I could still barely smell Levi's scent going up the opposite street. I followed his scent until I got up to a Yellow and Navy apartment building. I looked at the buzzers. _McGarden, McGarden, McGarden... there! _I buzzed up.

"Jona, for the last time, GO AWAY! And if this is Dray, same thing to you! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I could hear him turn off the speaker. _I wonder how many times they came over?_ I buzzed again.

"GO AWAY!" Before Levi could go away, I spoke.

"You left your books at the guild." I said.

"...Who is this?"

"Gadge. Open the damn door." I heard the door unlock an I stepped inside. I walked up a flight of stairs following Levi's scent. Before I could knock, the door opened.

Gadges's POV

"Where you here the...the first time?" He asked. I could see his cheeks slowly becoming red.

"Yah. I didn't know you had such a tough fuck-off side. I guess I don't know much about you." He blushed deeper. _Jeez, so self conscious. Does he even know it's a compliment?_

"Are you going to take your books or not?" I asked.

"Uh y-yah come in!" He stuttered. I hesitated before stepping inside the tiny apartment.

"You want tea or something?" He asked. I glanced over at him. _He looks so cute right now! All nervous... Wait, what am I thinking!_

"You got a beer? Some nails?" I asked, turning away to hide my blush. _Get your self together!_

"No beer, but I can probably find some metal for you." He said. He took off his hair band and shook his hair. I felt my cheeks getting even more red.

"That'll be great, thanks." He fastened his hairband back on his head before going into the kitchen. I took the moment to look around his apartment. Books were stacked up on every surface that was flat. The only object that you could sit on was a worn leather couch. The walls were tall and wide, but I couldn't tell what the color was because it was covered by books.

"Have you read all of these?" I thought aloud.

"The books? Well, all of the books on the left and right walls are finished, the ones in my room are finished too, but the walls on either side of the door are new."

"Wow. I barely read at all..." Levi came into what I thought was the living room with a plate with a pile of screws and bolts and a cup of tea and sat down on the couch. I stood awkwardly to the side.

"You can sit here too if you like." Levi said, patting the place next to him. I scooted my way over to the couch and sat down with a ~whoosh~.

"So umm..." I stuffed six bolts into my mouth. Levi winced.

"Doesn't that...hurt?" He asked. I swallowed.

"Not exactly...it kind of feels like... like eating something that you were made to eat...it's kind of hard to explain." I said. Levi blinked.

"I wish I had something like that." He said. I looked at him, confused.

"Like what?" I popped some more nails and bolts into my mouth.

"Something that makes me special. You have this weird metal eating thing, and I feel like, I don't have anything special." I almost choked on a screw.

"Nothing special? You kiddin'?" I chuckled.

"You realize I can barely read, right? I can barely comprehend what is on a mission poster!" I laughed again. Levi looked at me.

"Books? Anybody can read books if they try!" Levi said. I shook my head.

"You need to step back and look at what you have." I said. Levi looked out of the window. I looked at him, his face silhouetted perfectly by the light coming from the window. _He's so...hot! _I thought. _SNAP OUT OF IT!_ Levi turned back to me.

"I'm sorry about what Jona and Dray did today. I know you're trying..." I thought I saw tears well up in his eyes, but they quickly disappeared.

"I'm the one who should say sorry." I said. Levi put his head in his hands.

"What I did to you...wasn't right. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just...lost control. I... I ignored you all this time because I didn't want you to be afraid of me forever. I wanted you to be happy..." I looked away from Levi who was looking at me.

"I didn't want to be your enemy..." I was crying. Levi turned my head towards him, and I blushed by our closeness.

"I don't want you to be my enemy." He said.

"I want us to be...friends." He smiled at me.

"No." I said fiercely. He blinked and looked at me confused.

"Why no-" I cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. He gasped, and I snaked my tongue into his mouth. After a moment or so, he relaxed into the kiss and kissed me back. I pulled away for air.

"I want us to be together." I said. Levi wrapped his arms around me. I pushed against his chest.

"If only you can...see me...and not think about that horrible day..." I said. I didn't know what I was asking for. Forgiveness?

"What if we make this our new beginning?" Levi said. I shook my head.

"A new chapter." Levi nodded and kissed me again.

"I really like you." I said. He smiled and blushed.

"More than your iron?" He asked. I pretended to think about it.

"Hmmm. That's a tough one." He pouted and pulled me into another deep kiss.

"I'm gonna have to say yes on that one."

**The End! I know it's short, but I hope you enjoyed! Remember to request new couples/stories! Sorry about not posting before this, I was busy with Hurricane Sandy. Lost power for a long time TT^TT **


End file.
